Nathan's First Real Christmas
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Doubleshot Fluff AUish Naley Christmas
1. Part 1

Summary: Doubleshot Fluff AUish Naley Christmas put in after the I love yous and before the porn.

A/n: I was going to do this yesterday and put the next part today, but my best friend and I had some needed girl time, so I decided to put them both up today. Merry Christmas, everyone, and I hope you enjoy my fluffy Naley Christmas story.

----23----

Nathan's First Real Christmas

----23----

Nathan's standing at Haley's locker waiting for her to get out of class.

Haley walks to him smiling and humming a familiar Christmas carol.

Haley reaches up and gives him a kiss, and he says, "Mm. What song are you humming? Is it something that you are working on?"

Haley opens her locker to get the books she needs for the break. She turns to him and says, "Did you not grow up listening and singing to Christmas Carols like 'Feliz Navidad'?"

They started walking to down the hall and out the school doors to his car. "No, dad didn't want us to listen to those sort of songs especially no 'Mexican' songs."

They got in his Nathan's car and started to leave, and Haley turned to Nathan and said, "What about others like 'Merry Christmas', Silent Night', or 'Santa Claus is coming to town'?"

"No, no, and hell no!" Nathan answered her truly.

"How did you celebrate for Christmas?" A shocked Haley asked.

Nathan pulled up to Haley's driveway, and he put his car in park, and he turned to Haley and said, "We had gifts because we could, and we had the money, so we might as well spend it for the hell of it, but there was this one Christmas, my dad gave me this gift, but he noticed it had been partially opened, so he took me outside, and he said I couldn't go back inside till I did twenty three-pointers in a row, and this was when I was seven right, and then I could get every second shot I tried, and it was snowing and freezing cold outside. Let's just say I finally went inside four hours later when my mother decided to put a loaded gun to his heart."

Haley was crying when he finished the story, and she said, "Oh, Nathan, I had no idea, and I'm so sorry. I will make this the best Christmas ever."

Nathan smiled and said, "Hales, all I need is you to have the best Christmas."

"I love you, Nate!" Haley said.

"I love you too, Hales. So I'll see you soon?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I just need to finish my pre-cal homework, and I'll be done," she lied.

"Can't you do that later?" He pouted.

She kissed his pout, smiled at him, and said, "No, I'd rather get that out of the way, so I can spend the rest of this vacation with you."

"Ok, but don't be too long…" Nathan said as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I won't!" Haley said as she got out of his car and into his house.

Haley ran into her house, and she cried out, "Mom! Mom! MOM!!"

Lydia James came out running to her and said, "Bop, what is it? And why are you crying? You aren't pregnant are you?"

Haley's teary eyes became glaring eyes, and she told her mom, "No, mom, I'm not pregnant. Nathan just told me he's never had a great real Christmas."

Lydia suddenly became manner became serious, "Oh, that poor, boy! What do you need for my help?"

"I need the small tree, a stocking, genderbreadman, a copy of _The Night Before Christmas_, um…"

----23----

Nathan rushed to his door when he heard a loud knocking, and he yelled, "Hold on, Hales, I'll be there in a second."

Nathan opened the door, and he was surprised and said, "You're not Hales!"

"No, I'm the beautiful step-sister. She'll be here in a second, Nathan. She had something more to get in the car," Lydia said.

"Mrs. James," she grunts, "I mean, Lydia, what is all this?" Nathan asks her.

"I'll let Haley-bop tell you," she said as she went out the door.

Haley came in the apartment with a box of things, and Nathan went to her, took the box from her, and put it on the table, and he turned to her and asked, "Hales, what is all this?"

Haley gave him a bright smile and said, "I figured that I'd bring some Christmas to your apartment."

Haley started to take things out of the box, and Lydia walked in with a small tree with Christmas lights and said, "Where does this go?"

"In that corner by the door, thanks, mom!" Haley said.

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas, Nathan!" Lydia said and out that door she went.

"Hales, I told you that you didn't have to do this," Nathan said.

Haley looked up from what she was doing and said, "But I wanted to do this. I love you, and you deserve this. Now, just say thank you, give me a kiss, and go play NBA Live."

Nathan gave her a sweet kiss and said, "I love you, thank you, and I'll go play NBA Live now."

Nathan walked over to his couch, and Haley told him, "Thank you, and I won't make this a chick apartment; I promise." Nathan gave her a sweet smile, and Haley returned it.

Nathan played NBA Live while Haley set up his apartment up. She put a small tree skirt around the bottom of the tree, turned on the lights, and she put some presents under the tree. She put out a snowman Christmas platter, and she set out some ginderbreadman cookies and some candy canes on it. She put some chocolate chip cookie dough in the oven to be cooked. She put a simple green wreath on the back of the front door with a red bow on it. She also put on a simple red blanket to hang over the couch. She put a stocking with his name on it by the tree.

Haley looked around at everything to see how she liked it and said, "So, what do you think?"

Nathan paused his game, and he got up, and he looked around of what she did, and Haley told him, "I tried to make sure that you still have your apartment with some decorations."

"Haley, it looks great. Thank you." Nathan said as he pulled her in for a hug. She snuggled under his chin as she fit perfectly in his arms.

Ding

"Hold on, I have chocolate chip cookies in the oven," Haley said as she pulled out of his grasp, so she could pull out the cookies.

"Damn, she can bake." Nathan said as starred at the cookies.

"Yes, she can. Want one?" He quickly nodded yes. "Careful, they are very hot."

Nathan blew the cookie, and he took a bite of the delicious cookie. "Damn, it's like an orgasm in my mouth!"

"Thank you! Now, I have a surprise for you," Haley said as she grabbed his hand, and she stopped at the entrance of his bedroom door.

"Why'd you stop?" Nathan asked, and she pointed up. He looked up, and there was mistletoe hanging down, and he smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Babe!" Haley said.

"Merry Christmas," and they kissed happily under the mistletoe.

----23----

That's part 1.


	2. Part 2

Summary: Doubleshot Fluff AUish Naley Christmas put in after the I love yous and before the porn.

A/n: I was going to do this yesterday and put the next part today, but my best friend and I had some needed girl time, so I decided to put them both up today. Merry Christmas, everyone, and I hope you enjoy my fluffy Naley Christmas story.

----23----

Nathan's First Real Christmas Pt. 2

----23----

Christmas Morning

Haley climbed on Nathan's bed, and she climbed on top of him and said in his ear, "Hey, you wake up!"

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to sleep, ok?" Nathan said as he rolled over.

Haley didn't like the answer, so she thought of the only way to wake him up. She got right beside him, and she gave him a kiss full with love, and he, of course, kissed her back.

She pulled away and said, "Merry Christmas, Nate!"

"Hales, it's 11:30. Oh, I thought it was earlier!"

"Well, at least you got a pleasant wake up call. Instead of my nieces and nephews going to their parents, they came to me at 6:30 shouting 'Santa came.' I was pissed at first and wanted to yell at them to eff off, but I looked at their cute faces, and I told them to go wake their grandparents while I made coffee. I learned to not wake them up early in the morning," Haley said with a sneaky smile.

"But your parents are always so cheerful?" Nathan said.

"That's after their fourth cup of coffee." Haley clarified.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"Yeah, so I will let you get a shower while I make some coffee and breakfast," Haley said.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

----23----

Nathan took his shower and got dressed. He walked in the living room area, and he noticed Haley put more presents under the tree, and he noticed his stocking was full. He also saw that she made fresh coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hales, I can't believe you did this!" He said as he kissed her, and he pulled her in for a hug.

He looked at Hales, and he noticed that she was her holiday best. She had her auburn hair down in loose curls with a Santa hat; she was wearing a red turtleneck with a black belt around her waist over a pair of jeans.

"What?" Haley asked after Nathan was looking at her different.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful, today!" Nathan said with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, and you're welcome. Now, eat up, so you can open your presents," Haley said.

Nathan ate up every bit of the pancakes, and he said, "Hales, that was really good."

"Thank you; now, go open your stocking!" Haley said getting really excited.

They went over to the couch, and she gave him his stocking. He pulled out gum, chapstick, little transformer, kisses, sunglasses, a 23 basketball key chain, and a small picture of him and Haley.

"Thanks, Hales!" Nathan said.

"You can thank Vivian later. She had some extra things for the boys, and I put the twenty-three on the keychain, and I put the picture of us in there."

Nathan looked right beside her, and there were a lot of presents, and he asked, "Where did all of these come from?"

"Me, my mom, my dad, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Santa," she said.

"Where shall I start?" He asked with a smile.

Haley gave him the present from her mother first. She made him a blanket that had 23s all over it. "Mom wanted you to stay warm this winter. She worked on it non-stop for three weeks." She handed him the gift from her father. It was a number 23 made through pipes. "My dad is really handy with his hands." She handed him their friend's gifts in order of before, a Tupac cd, a 23 jersey courtesy of clos over bros, a subscription to a basketball magazine, and others.

"I have two gifts for you!" She said, but she was interrupted with her phone ringing. "Hold on!" she said to Nathan.

"Hey, ma… Yeah, we'll be there in an hourish… K… love you too, bye."

"Yeah, we need to be over there in an hour or my brothers will hunt us down," Nathan laughed after she said that.

"I have two gifts for you!"

She handed him an envelope. He took it from her with a smile, and he pulled out some tickets, and he immediately had a big smile on his face. "How did you get these? Both Tim and me tried."

"My brother Bryan plays for UNC, and he was able to get these tickets for the Duke game. I told him that they were for you and a friend, so he got me a ticket too. I got him to put us in neutral section, since I figure, you and Tim will wear Duke, and I will wear UNC for my brother's wishes."

Nathan pulled her in for a big, love-filled, passionate kiss. He pulled from her and said, "Thank you, Hales."

"Ok, my second gift was really from Brooke to me, but it's for you too." Haley said as she walked to the hallway with her bag, and she walked in with mistletoe glued on her hair band. "Do you like?"

"Yeah, I do, but you know I can kiss you anytime I want." Nathan smirked.

"But it's more fun this way!" Haley pouted. Nathan was about to pull her in for a kiss, but she pulled from him and said, "But you are gonna have to catch me first!" She said as she ran out the door, and it was snowing. She ran down the stairs with Nathan on her tail, and Nathan finally caught up with her, and he grabbed her and the fell in a pile of snow.

"I got you," Nathan smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss and the made-out in the snow.

Haley pulled from him and said, "Merry Christmas, Nate!"

"Merry Christmas, Hales!" he said, and they made-out passionately and love-filled under the mistletoe.

----23----

I wish you a Merry Christmas. I wish you a Merry Christmas. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad prospero año y felicidad I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!

Happy Christmas!

Or as we say it, Merry Christmas, y'all!

----23----

Hate it? Like it? Please tell me what y'all think and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Love,

HalesluvsNate


End file.
